


Tofu & Tater-Tots

by templefugate



Series: The Shazamily and Such [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, POV Female Character, Short One Shot, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Philidelphia, PA. 1200 hours. Post-not actually epic fight.Some heroines sit down for lunch.





	Tofu & Tater-Tots

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Diana asks. She's not even halfway through her own meal and her eyes are locked on Darla, who has already downed one-point-five tofu burgers and enough sweet potato fries to feed a small army.

"Well-"

Mary bites her lip. Her stomach is still flipping from the fight, and Darla's not helping her keep her vanilla shake down. Having the powers are, _well_ , not an adjective that she can find a dictionary. The thrill of adrenaline coursing through her as her fists hit steel, scales, skin, and hide is a high Mary previously never imagined. The growing ache in her shoulders and weight to her eyelids as she settles back into a body she's had for so long but now belongs to a stranger is another.

"I could go for some doughnuts holes." Darla's grin practically takes up her whole face.

"I didn't see those on the menu." Mary sinks back into the booth's firm seat. She reaches for a fry, twirling it through her fingers.

"Yeah, well I know a place a few blocks from here that has these great ones!" A cheetah could only hope to run, let alone, talk as fast as her sister. "They only come in original and chocolate, but they're so good! Like-"

"I think she gets the point." Mary looks to the table. "But we've probably already had enough."

"Nonsense." Diana wipes ice cream from her chin. A bit has spilled unnoticed onto her bustier. "I'm still a bit hungry myself."

Diana was the one who had suggested lunch, and she was the one who had strode through the door like she owned the place, her sword sheathed but shield held firmly in front of her. Mary had never seen her pull out a wallet (she didn't even have one - of course a millniums old wizard couldn't once think to add pockets), but money had appeared even before the cashier had calculated their total.

"Fights have a way of doing that to you," Mary admits. She bites into a fry. If they'd been fighting those same goop monsters from three weeks before again, she might not have had a stomach at all.

"So if we leave, we'll need to turn left and walk two blocks before-" 

Mary can't follow along. She finishes off her cheeseburger. She catches the eye of her mirror's reflection. Mary wipes crumbs off of her chin. The woman staring back at her is frowning, at least until she pulls the napkin away.


End file.
